Ultraverse
Ultraverse ' '''is a supreme element in EBG. it consists of a fusion between Supernova and Chaotic Illusion and costs 500 diamonds. '''Statistics:' Damage: Very High Defense: Above Average Speed: Average Cosmic Zone "User will summon an portal from an parallel universe and after a while projectiles come from it and crash in the cursor location" Cosmic Zone is a multi-projectile move that the user will summon an portal from another parallel universe, but after 5 seconds, 7 bullets made of dark matter will crash in the cursor location. Each bullet deals 40 damage and stuns the enemy. Costs 250 mana and 5 seconds cooldown. Cosmic Bomb ''' ''"User will create a fast cosmic fireball that will chase opponents, crash with them, deal high damage and darken their vision"'' Cosmic Bomb is a projectile move on which the caster will shoot a cosmic homing fireball that can chase nearby opponents, and if the projectile hits one, it will deal 400 damage and will darken it's vision. Costs 800 shards, 300 mana and 7 seconds cooldown. '''Ultra Eruption "User will summon deadly columns around them, some made of cosmic power and others of antimatter that deal medium damage" The user will use Cosmic Power to summon columns made of Cosmic power (the columns are white) that deal 225 damage, stuns the opponents, but half a second later the caster use Antimatter to create dark columns made of antimatter. It does the same thing as the light columns but does more damage.. This spell is clearly based off Volcanic Eruption from Lava. Costs 1100 shards, 325 mana and 10 seconds cooldown. Spectral Teleport ''' ''"User will become invisible for 5 seconds and can choose a location to teleport and appear again"'' Spectral Teleport is a Travelling spell on which the user becomes invisible just like Spectral Embodiment for 5 seconds and can choose a loctaion to instantly teleport. After the teleport, the user will appear again, and everyone near him will receive 100 damage and be flung away. Costs 1350 shards, 310 mana and 9 seconds cooldown. 'Ethereacalypse ' ''"User will jump in the sky and become a large black and white tesseract and summon swords made of Cosmic Power and Antimatter and throw them into the cursor location"' Ethereacalypse is Ultraverse's ultimate. The day becomes night and the caster jumps to the sky. Later on, he becomes a large black and white tesseract that is double the size of the one in Ethereal Acumen. Later he summons 10 swords made of both Cosmic Power and Antimatter, each one dealing 100 damage and blinding with half black and white screen for half a second and stunning them. At the end, the tesseract will disappear and every player within 6 studs from the casting location will receive 450 damage and be flung away. The swords also act like Holobeam. Costs 1700 shards, 1000 mana and 130 seconds cooldown. Fusion | | ]] |550 |} Trivia * Ultraverse is one of the 4 oldest elements by me, the other ones being Supernova, Radiation (archived) and Chaotic Illusion. * It had the first creative spell by me, being Cosmic Zone. Category:2020dragons' stuff Category:2020dragons "verse" elements